My Name is Robin
by animewatchers186
Summary: Robin Evensdale is driving along in her D-Wheel as normal, when suddenly, a famous duelist crashes into her. "My name is Robin," I bowed low, in respect. "Crow crashed in to my d-wheel." CrowxOC and maybe some YuseixAki


**Hey guys! New story! Robin belongs to me and my sister! Bam! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The wind blew harshly in my face as I swerved around another corner. My opponent was up ahead of me, her blonde hair whipping in the wind and green eyes, barely visible, glared at me.

"Give it up, Crow. I have totally won" she shouted, slamming down two face-downs. My blood boiled and I gritted my teeth. I was now really annoyed.

"My turn! I draw!" I yelled, yanking the brown card out of its holder. "I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear, in attack mode! And for the last time, I am not Crow!"

"Sure, whatever Crow! Just be a dork! I know it's you!"

"We'll see about that!" I muttered. "Armour Master! Attack Centaur Mina!"

**Centaur Mina: 2200 ATK Blackwing Armour Master: 2500 ATK**

**Sherry Le Blanc: 200LP Robin Evensdale: 1500LP**

The monster flew back to my field. I grinned like a fool. I was winning! Sherry placed her hand over her deck. She surrendered. What? Why? Her Duellist ID flashed in front of me.

**Sherry Le Blanc**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Wins: 213**

**Loses: 5**

She was, like, a pro! Why did she surrender? Lame.

"Robin Evensdale? You are not Crow Hogan?" she asked, as we grinded to a halt.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I said smirking. Now she had accepted reality, I was happy. I mean it was obvious I wasn't Crow Hogan, the all-time-amazing-D-Wheeler. Sure, our D-Wheels are kind of identical, we both have orange hair and criminal marks. But I'm a girl! Geez, is it that hard?

My D-Wheel is a proto type of his. It was Robert Pearson's original bike. However, Pearson gave it to me when he decided to make a new one. The original (my one) is dark brown and orange, falls apart all the time and makes a slight 'chugging' noise. The newer version (Crow's one) is black, sleek and rides like a dream.

"Well, Miss Evensdale. You are a very good duellist. I must bid my good-byes. Farewell!" she called as she rode off. 'Farewell'? What a snob.

I drove off, my D-wheel groaning. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the sea was blue, the grass was green, the sand was yellow, and the tarmac was grey…

Well, I wasn't really caring.

* * *

My hair blew out from under my helmet, billowing out behind me. I breathed in the warm air, listening to the cheerful cries of children on the beach bellow. My D-wheel chugged down the road, groaning in protest of the fast speed I was going at. The world flew past me, the colours blurring together, making a beautiful picture. I closed my eyes, drinking in my freedom.

Big mistake.

It felt as if a freight train had crashed into the side of my D-wheel, catapulting me off, screaming. I rolled on the road and hit the glass barrier. I groaned, my vision blurring as I struggled to open my eyes. I could feel a sickening pain at the back of my head.

I looked around, trying to make sense of the scene. My ride lay abandoned on the ground, oil leaking from the back and smoke billowing from the engine. A sleek, black and orange D-wheel had rammed into the side, creating an immense crater.

"Blackbird!" I screamed, trying desperately to yank it off the other bike. The sharp point of this mystery runner had penetrated the side, destroying the oil tank. My D-Wheel was done.

"_Blackbird!"_

Suddenly, a load groan could be heard, a few meters away. I spun around to find a man, sprawled on the ground, semi-conscious. He wore a brown jacket with an orange stripe down the side, black trousers, dark green boots and a black helmet, almost completely identical to mine. It was the other driver.

But it was not some ordinary driver.

It was Crow Hogan.

I ran to his side and yanked his helmet off, to check for damage. His hair fell around his face, matted with blood. His hair was greasy and he hadn't shaved. He groaned and looked at me, his eyes cloudy. He was delirious.

"The bloods from earlier," he muttered, pulling himself into a sitting position. He was obviously not as delirious as I thought. "I got into a fight with Jack." He winced, feeling around for the gash at the side of his head.

He stood up, wobbling precariously on his feet. I rushed over, grabbing him before he fell to the ground. He muttered something inaudible and stared at the crashed bikes. It was difficult to tell which one was mine and which one was his.

"May I ask why we have similar d-wheels?" he asked. "Mine's a one-of-a-kind wheel. How did you get this?" he walked over and inspected it from every angle. "It looks older than mine."

"It _is _older than yours, Crow the Bullet," I stated. "This was Robert Pearson's original prototype. He gave it to me when he began making yours."

"Oh, right, I se- Wait! You knew Robert Pearson!?" he yelled, staring at me, while attempting to drag his d-wheel out of mine. "I never saw you around"

"Yeah, I was too busy angering Sector Security, stealing duel monster cards," I grinned. "You may have heard of me. Robin Hood?"

"'Steal from the rich, give to the poor' that was your motto. You spray painted it all over the Satellite." He muttered, nodding. "Anyway, what the hell were you doing!?"

"What? What did I do?"

"Driving with your eyes closed! You could have killed me!" he yelled.

"Coming from the person who hit me" I spat back. He stared at me for a moment, trying to muster up a good response.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he muttered. He gave his wheel a strong tug and both bikes clattered to the ground, mine bleeding oil from its fractured tank. "Here, I'll make it up to you, I'll fix it."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, I'll fix it. Seems Blackwing got away ok. I'll just attach yours to mine and I'll drive you back to the garage."

He pulled a metallic rope out of nowhere and attached it to the bottom of my bonnet. I hoped on the back of his d-wheel and we were off, speeding past buildings, cities and pedestrians. His d-wheel drove like a dream. Not coughs or squeaks, no whirring or choking. It just purred, the engine not complaining at all.

I leaned back, stretched my arms wide and screamed in joy, my hair blowing out behind me in a ginger wave. I could feel Crow chuckling, his back moving up and down while I clutched on. Man, I wanted a d-wheel like this.

The ride came to an end sooner, than I would have liked. I pouted as he dismounted and he grinned as he helped me off.

"No worries. I'll have your bike fixed in no time." He announced, pushing it down a small ramp and into a garage below ground level. I slowly followed, drinking in my surroundings.

The place was a dump. The floor was covered in dust, d-wheel parts and magazines. The curtains were stained and in some cases, ripped. Shoes were scattered by the door and the door in question, stood wide open. I slowly tip-toed up to four D-wheels, standing quietly in the corner.

One, a dark pink colour and very wide. It could easily fit two, maybe three people on at one time. Next to it, a dinky yellow thing. It wasn't really a D-wheel. It looked like it could barely fit one person in. Then, the last two in the line.

I recognised both very well. Next to the little, yellow wheel stood a massive white wheel. Its bonnet was open and it showed its tiny engine. The Wheel of Fortune. Jack Atlas' D-Wheel. And next to it, a sleek red runner. A red helmet was perched on the seat and next to it, a synchro card. Stardust Dragon. I knew it already, but that definitely showed this was Yusei Fudo's d-wheel.

All I did was stare in awe. Crow chuckled, parking his wheel next to Yusei's.

"Yep. That's Yusei's" he said, pointing at the red runner. "That's Jack's," he pointed at the Wheel of Fortune. "This pathetic thing belongs to our mechanic, Bruno," he kicked the yellow bike. "And this is Akiza's." he pointed at the pink runner.

"You made all of these?" I whispered.

"Me? God, no. Yusei did almost everything. He made his own in the Satellite from scratch, he made Bruno's and made Akiza's. We did help but… If Yusei wasn't there, we would probably have had no idea where to begin."

I nodded. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Oh, and by the way, I see mechanics is not your strong point," he said pointing at my wheel. "You've obviously altered it after Pearson gave it to you, because it stopped functioning. Half of the stuff in there would not pass an MOT. And, this type of oil tank was deemed illegal, two years ago."

I shrugged. "Since when did you know all this stuff?"

"Trust me, when you live with Yusei and Bruno, you have to know this stuff" he said grinning. "Anyway, talking of Yusei and Bruno, I think somebody's coming."

On cue, the door swung open. A man and a woman walked in, carrying brown paper bags, full of shopping. The woman had burgundy hair and hazel eyes. She had a huge smile on her face as she talked. Akiza Izinski. Team 5ds Benchwarmer. The man, Yusei Fudo. Do you need a description?

"Crow! Your back! And… You brought a clone with you?" Yusei asked.

I tugged my helmet off, letting my hair fall down, past my waist. I couldn't help grinning.

"My name is Robin," I bowed low, in respect. "Crow crashed in to my d-wheel."

"Crow!" both Akiza and Yusei yelled. He stared, opened mouthed.

"She was the one riding with her eyes closed!" he wailed, pointing at me.

"A likely story," Akiza said. "It's nice to meet you Robin, I'm Akiza. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Ummm… Sure!" I said.

"Crow." Yusei muttered. "Have a shower. You're covered in blood. And you need to shave. Now."

"But-"

"Now! We'll start on Robin's wheel after lunch."

"'Kay…" he muttered, ascending the stairs.

"You don't have to do my runner, Mr. Fudo," I squeaked. "Crow said he would do it for me!"

"And that is exactly why I'm helping," Yusei said. "Seriously, he can't even use a screwdriver…"

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
